once_upon_a_time_rebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Tron
Tron is a Security Computer Program written by Alan Bradley, and in 1982 was taken prisoner by the self-aware Master Control Program and forced to play on the Game Grid. His legendary skills and devotion to the users turned him into a formidable warrior and Disc Arena master. History Origins A prototype of "Tron" was completed in January 1980 by ENCOM programmer Alan Bradley as a self-monitoring security program. The full name of this program was "TRON-JA-307020". Work continued on Tron until 1982, when the program was complete. During a meeting with ENCOM's then Senior Executive Ed Dillinger, Alan explained how Tron worked. After Dillinger asked if Tron was part of the Master Control Program, Alan said no and added that it could "watchdog the MCP as well." This meeting took place shortly after Alan found out that his access to Tron and the ENCOM computers was suspended after Kevin Flynn tried to hack his way into ENCOM to get his video game copyright data that Dillinger stole from him. It was during this time that Tron was held captive under Commander Program Sark and the MCP and forced to play gladiator video games on the Game Grid. After Flynn explained to Alan why he tried hack into ENCOM to rightfully get back his data, Alan and his girlfriend, Lora Baines, decided to help him by using Tron to shut the MCP down and let him get the evidence that Dillinger stole Flynn's data. Shortly after this, Kevin Flynn was digitized by the MCP to fight the same gladiator video games that Tron was playing. Transferred to the New Grid During the time following Tron's adventure with Kevin Flynn, Tron was upgraded and moved over to Flynn's personal server in order to help protect the Grid and had a cyberspace city named in his honor. He was also present when the ISO's began emerging. When Clu II gradually started to effect his rule over the Grid, Tron became suspicious of his friend's actions and - on at least one occasion - managed to save a program that had been defeated in the games from being derezzed on Clu's orders. Tron assisted a prototype system monitor program named Anon to prevent system-wide infection by the viral program Abraxas. He and Flynn were later attacked by Clu II, and Tron is assumed to have been derezzed while helping Flynn escape. Revolution in the New Grid Somehow, despite being severely damaged, Tron was able to escape Clu's grasp, resorting to disguising himself as a mysterious program called "Rinzler", changing his circuitry color and donning a jet black helmet to avoid detection and capture. Tron's sudden disappearance led most programs on the Grid to believe that he was derezzed and Clu encouraged this rumor. Disgraced that he had failed to properly carry out his role as protector of the Tron system, Tron went to hiding, ultimately allowing Clu to begin taking over the Grid. Beck's actions in rebelling against Clu drew Tron's attention, and disguised as Rinzler, Tron tracked down the young program and took him under his wing. He wanted Beck to become his successor as protector of the Grid, emphasizing that a war was raging. Initially sceptical, Beck agreed and began the training that would set him on a path to "become the next Tron". Turning Back to the Light Kevin Flynn had long presumed that CLU derezzed Tron. However, it turns out that Tron was actually reprogrammed to serve him as Rinzler, with the familiar "T" insignia on his suit hinting at his true identity. While engaging the heroes in a Light Jet dogfight, he begins to overcome his reprogramming and makes an unsuccessful attempt to derez Clu II that sends him plummeting into the Sea of Simulation. As he sinks deeper and deeper into the ocean, he is gradually restored to normal as his system reboots and his circuitry returns to its natural white color. Personality Tron's personality is that of a determined warrior, willing to do anything for the users and for the freedom of his fellow programs. He is usually serious and task-focused and has a deep reverence towards users, especially his own user, Alan-One. Tron displays a particularly high loyalty to Kevin Flynn, who is both his friend and a user. Tron bravely stood his ground against a superior number of soldiers, including Clu, to protect Flynn. Category:Heroes Category:Grid Resistance Category:Programs Category:Basics Category:Pilots Category:Reformed Category:Revived